March 26, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The March 26, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 26, 2012 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Episode summary Randy Ortan & Sheamus vs Daniel Bryan & Kane World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan and Kane made big statements in a Tag Team Match with WrestleMania implications. The duo of Bryan and Kane looked impressive in defeating Sheamus and Randy Orton, as Bryan wore down The Great White with punishing kicks and Kane inflicted some painful strikes on The Viper. But it was some timely distraction from Bryan's girlfriend, AJ, which ultimately threw Sheamus off his game when he tried to deliver a Brogue Kick, and allowed Bryan to capitalize for the pinfall following a chokeslam from Kane on The Great White. Will Orton and Sheamus be able to get retribution and win when it matters most in Miami? Santino Marella vs David Otunga Before the match, announcers Michael Cole and Booker T made their allegiances clear for the battle between Team Johnny and Team Teddy, with Cole introducing Interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis and Booker T siding with SmackDown GM Teddy Long. David Otunga took early control of the match and did some bragging mid-match by waving the Team Johnny Flag, before Hornswoggle interfered provided the perfect opening for Santino to strike with The Cobra. After the contest, Santino got on all fours as Long pushed Laurinaitis over him. As Laurinaitis steamed, The Miz ran out to seize the opportunity to stick up for the Interim Raw GM and hit the Skull Crushing Finale on Santino. Clearly impressed by The Awesome One's defense, Laurinaitis named The Miz as the final member of Team Johnny at WrestleMania XXVIII. The Miz is going to WrestleMania, after all! Kelly Kelly vs Eve Torres It looks like Eve has a new best friend – one that's toting some championship gold over her shoulder. Divas Champion Beth Phoenix proudly accompanied Eve to the ring for her match with Kelly Kelly -- a prelude to the Tag Team Match that will take place on April 1 between Kelly and "Extra" host Maria Menounos against Eve and Beth. Perhaps brimming with a little too much confidence, Eve missed the mark with her signature moonsault from the top rope and Kelly Kelly took advantage for the victory. You can bet it'll be a tougher challenge once the Divas Champion is awaiting the tag in Eve's corner at WrestleMania. Brodus Clay vs Curt Hawkins The funk train keeps on rolling! Brodus Clay made quick work of Curt Hawkins with an assortment of power moves, then showed off his assortment of booty-shaking dance moves for the Atlanta crowd. Big Show vs Primo Big Show didn't waste any time dealing with the much smaller Primo. The World's Largest Athlete laid out one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions with a crushing chokeslam, and then delivered a chokeslam to his partner Epico for good measure. After the match, Cody Rhodes again mocked Big Show, who tried to go after the Intercontinental Champion as soon as he appeared on the entrance way. Cody claimed that Big Show will be the "biggest fool" on April Fool's Day – the same date as WrestleMania XXVIII. We'll soon find out if Rhodes is able to back up all the trash talking he's done over the past few weeks. The WWE Universe got another glimpse of Lord Tensai in a second vignette -- this one including Japanese phrases scattered throughout. More questions are left unanswered, but it'll certainly be interesting to see if additional clues are revealed in weeks to come. Results * Tag Team Match: Daniel Bryan & Kane (w/ AJ) defeated Randy Orton & Sheamus * Singles Match: Santino Marella (w/ Hornswoggle & Teddy Long) defeated David Otunga (w/ John Laurinaitis & Vickie Guerrero) * Singles Match: '''Kelly Kelly defeated Eve Torres (w/ Beth Phoenix) * '''Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Curt Hawkins * Singles Match: The Big Show defeated Primo (w/ Epico & Rosa Mendes) Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes